Autonomous driving systems and methods have been developed to provide autonomous, or automatic, control of vehicles, such as automobiles. These systems and methods allow for the vehicle to drive itself, including identifying and navigating roads and avoiding incidents with other vehicles. In certain situations, autonomous operation may not be available or appropriate. As such, a control system is typically able to switch between at least autonomous operation, in which a computing device controls operation of the vehicle, and manual operation, in which the driver controls the vehicle.
Increasingly, autonomous driving systems and methods rely upon information received from sources outside the vehicle, such as data from GPS satellites or cellular networks. Although this data improves, as an example, the accuracy of navigation, issues remain with respect to processing and management of the various types of information within the context of overall operation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for autonomous driving. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.